


Life as Bobby Knows it

by topaintthelily



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaintthelily/pseuds/topaintthelily
Summary: Bobby is still young but he knows the important things in his life. Until a certain boy comes into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read a doubleb fic recently that made me cry. I was inspired by my reaction, haha. This is really more of a character study

Bobby was certain of very few things in life. Being an artist. A real one with a career, with songs, with FANS, had him constantly reevaluating his life. He was always looking for a new rhythm, the next line. His mind was in a constant swirl, searching. But there were a few constants that did not change whether he was on stage with his friends or in his bed, dreaming huge.

Bobby loved his family. He lives for them. He remembers that day in New York, the sun hiding behind clouds, making the pavement dance in shadows. The nerves were scary, he had never felt that way. But he remembers his mom's smiling face, the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes, magnified by her glasses. His dad's reassuring words, filled with wisdom that could only come from experience. His brother's out if control laugh when he finally confessed he wanted to rap. It all pushed him to do his best. The best for them.

Music was Bobby's solace. Hip hop his salvation. Rapping had always been a hobby. Sneaking CDs from his brother. Word for word with Jay-Z, Tupac, Eminem, Outkast and even Missy Elliott. He loved the stage. Loved the mic. Loved the earbuds that left him half deaf. In his darkest moments, music was the only answer. When he was miles and miles away from his family and he felt so alone, he wrote and listened. He sang to himself and cried. 

Bobby adored women. He couldn't deny his body. Their smiles, their scent, their bodies. The way they walked and looked in short skirts. Their pouts when they didn't get their way, the way their panties hugged their hipbones, their delicate feet. Everything about girls drove Bobby wild. He daydreamed about having the kind if love his parents had, the one he rapped about.

The last thing Bobby knew as fact was he was in love with one of his best friend and bandmate, Hanbin. It wasn't like the previous things.  
This love hadn't been ingrained into his very being like the rest. Hanbin had somehow clawed and fought himself into Bobby's heart.

It started with Hanbin making fun of Bobby. As Bobby looked over laughing, they made direct eye contact. That's when Bobby knew. If he was being honest, he'd known before. It might have been the first time they met and Bobby made the mistake of thinking Hanbin older, whispering formally. Maybe it was the first time they shared their raps with each other, Hanbin's eyes growing wide with delight at Bobby's. It could have been on WIN, watching him turn into a stern leader, that kind of, maybe, turned Bobby on. Or on the set of their first music video, everyone giddy with excitement but Bobby could only think about Hanbin's proximity. 

Hanbin was family to him. When Bobby had been lonely and homesick, Hanbin had been there to take him to his house to eat home cooked meals. He always gave him the best birthday and Christmas gifts. While most combined them, Hanbin would always make sure to celebrate separately. They fought and made up like brothers. They saw each other at their very lowest but also celebrated their highest achievements.

Hanbin oozed music from his very soul. While Bobby raged about his day to day and spit his words out, Hanbin spoke lyrical poetry with the confidence that people would listen. His dedication to their craft left Bobby dizzy. There were sleepless recording sessions, flows thrown back and forth in front of the computer. It became a habit to share a pair of earphones on the plane and discuss lyrics or melodies.

Bobby knew Hanbin was not a girl. Oh he knew. But it didnt stop Bobby from drooling. Boners were common. Boners for Hanbin were also common but not usually wanted. Sure, Hanbin had a strange nose with blackheads even makeup couldn't hide. His hipbones were painful to grip, his ass non-existent. He had a whiny voice and eyelashes that drooped. He smelled horrible after dance practice and picked his teeth everywhere, but he was beautiful to Bobby. 

Of course, Hanbin had his faults. But Bobby loved him despite them. When Hanbin would run off because of the pressure, Bobby was there to make sure he collected himself. Hanbin was stubborn but Bobby was the only one that could make him compromise, even if it was only slightly. Bobby was also the one to take the scribbled notebook out of Hanbin's hands when he went over a song too many times. 

In turn, Hanbin handled Bobby with care and laughs. Bobby was a loose cannon sometimes, easily bored and needing the next excitement constantly and Hanbin was always there to calm him down. Hanbin was like a rock in front of the camera, always ready to save all the member's, usually Bobby's mistakes. But Bobby was never scolded like the rest. And though Hanbin liked to touch and touch and touch some more-it did things to his dick not even some girls could do-he knew when to lay off and give space.

There have been countless times and places where Bobby could claim to have fallen in love. But the funny thing is, he didn't think it was just one moment. It was all of them. Strung together with memories and held with love.


End file.
